Aislin
by maia sky
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are attack by a monster what else is new?  but their savior isn't who you would expect. Summary sux, plz read. T cuz K  is lame.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

"Hurry up, Merlin! We haven't got all day, we need to get back to Camelot by night fall!" Arthur, shouted to Merlin, slightly irritated by his servant.

"Sorry, Sire." Merlin said, catching up to Arthur. They had been out all day hunting and were both anxious to get back home where food and sleep awaited them.

"Don't be sorry, just hurry up!" The Prince retorted.

"Sorry- I mean, yes Sire." Merlin replied as they carried on. They walked through beautifully green and lush forest in peace for a few minutes, before...

"What was that?" Merlin asked quietly so as not to alert anyone or anything that may be following them.

"What was what?" Arthur replied rather loudly, making Merlin wince.

"I thought I heard something snap."

"You must be imagining things, Merlin. And will you stop whispering you sound like a bloody idiot!"

Just as Arthur finished speaking there was the sound of another twig snapping, this time Arthur heard it as well. Merlin gave him a look that said 'I told you so.' Arthur glared back, then drew his sword and began to advance on the thick clump of trees and under brush from wich the sound had come.

Then several things happened very quickly at almost the exact same time.

There was a very loud crack, a flock of crows took off from a nearby tree, something gave a very loud cry that sounded somewhat like a bird's cry but was far too loud, piercing, and heart stoppingly terrifying to belong to any normal bird.

There was the snap of reins and the sound of a horse's hooves on hard packed dirt, then a knight in gleaming silver armor mounted on a horse as dark as night with no stars galloped in front of Arthur causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. And a beast, almost the size of the great dragon burst through the trees.

The monster was the most beautiful and terrifying thing both prince and warlock had ever seen. It resembled some what a bird of prey, but it was much larger and it's plumage was very long and was the most magnificent shades of red, orange and yellow. It's beak was as long as a horse and it's eyes gleamed bright red as if they held the devil himself. Merlin could also tell that the bird was some sort of magical creature.

The beast lunged for Arthur, and if not for the prince's quick reflexes, it would have killed. But Arthur rolled out of the way, with only a small cut on his right arm.

At that moment Merlin had a stroke of brilliance,(Sarcasm intended) to turn the monster's attention from Arthur by throwing sticks and rocks at it, and he proceeded to do just that. This left Merlin with no weapon, two witnesses if he used magic, and a very large, very angry bird staring at him. He suddenly wished that he had thought this through.

As the bird was about to attack and had all of it's attention focused on Merlin, the mysterious knight charged at the monster and stuck it hard in it's left wing with his sword.

The bird screeched in pain and turned on the knight. The knight backed way from the beast slightly and prepared for the next attack. It lunged, but the knight was ready for it.

He met each of the birds attacks with his sword, and struck out so fast it was difficult to see his blade. The knight moved with such speed, agility and grace that neither Arthur nor Merlin could take their eyes off of him.

Eventually the bird began to tire, and as an effect, became slow and sloppy, giving the knight his opportunity to kill. The knight took this opportunity and struck the bird full square, when his blade made contact, the bird screeched in agony, then burst into flames that disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

Knight, prince, and warlock all stood for a second in stunned silence, then the knight wavered on his horse before falling to the ground, unconscious. Both Arthur and Merlin rushed to see what had caused the seemingly un-harmed knight to drop like that. When they got to the knight they saw what had caused him to collapse, a long gash along his collar bone that was bleeding profusely.

Merlin knelt down beside the knight and began to gently remove his helm.

"Get him onto the horse, we will take him back to Camelot so that he can be treated properly." Arthur said.

"I'm not sure who this is, but they are certainly not a 'he'." Merlin replied.

"What do you mean he's not a he?" Arthur asked, thoroughly confused.

Then he looked down at the knight and saw exactly what Merlin was talking about. The knight was in fact not a he at all, 'he' was one of the most beautiful girls Arthur and Merlin had ever seen.

**So, I've had this idea for a few months now but I just couldn't get it written down. This is my first Merlin story, so plz tell me what you think. **

**Keep living, loving, laughing, writing**

**Peace,**

**Maia**


End file.
